Even If We're Miles Apart
by LuckyLefty77
Summary: It's the day of the Thai lottery to determine who must enlist into the military. Your boyfriend, Bambam, has to attend the event. You both get ready to fly to Thailand, but your emotions get the best of you. (Maybe One shot) •Got7•BambamReader [Y/N - your name]•Kpop


You were awaken by the smell of coffee that spread throughout your apartment, causing you to look to your left. You smiled at the empty spot beside you, realizing who was making your favorite drink.

'BamBam'

Your smile quickly faded at the thought of your boyfriend. Today was the day that determined whether or not you have to live two years without him.

Sighing, you got out bed and took a shower before throwing on a pair of jeans and a black off the shoulder blouse. After brushing your teeth, you made your way into the kitchen to the source of your happiness.

You found Bambam sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in hand. He looked up from his phone as you entered the kitchen.

"Good morning." He greeted with a big smile. "I made coffee."

You grabbed a mug from the cabinet and walked over to the coffee maker.

"I see. Thank you love." You said as you mixed sweetener into the mug.

"Did you sleep well?" Bambam asked, taking a sip of coffee.

You sat down in the seat beside him while nodding your head.

"Yes, at least I did until I noticed someone's absence."

"Sorry." He chuckled before placing his phone down. "You looked too comfortable to wake up."

"Yeah, because I was with you." You pouted. He reached for your hand and entwined your fingers with his.

"And you'll always be."

You saw the seriousness behind the smile that graced his face and couldn't help but wonder if he was referring to the today's event.

"How-"

You were cut off by the ringing of his phone before you could finish your sentence. He gave your hand an apologetic squeeze as he answered the call.

"Hey, Jackson... fifteen minutes? Alright, see ya."

You noticed a shift in his demeanor as he got off the phone before he quickly disguised it with a smile.

"What did Jackson say?" You asked even though you had an idea about what was said. He gave your hand a kiss before standing up and placing his mug in the sink.

"Him and the guys are one their way. They should be here in fifteen minutes." He answered leaning against the counter.

"Oh," You felt a pang in your heart but you didn't make it obvious. "Well, I have everything packed in the room, but we should double check to make sure we aren't leaving anything behind."

Bambam nodded as he pushed himself away from the counter. "Yeah, that's true. I'll go do that before they get here." He said, disappearing into the room.

You ran a hand through your hair as you sighed. Bambam acting as if everything's fine was hurting you so much. You could tell he was nervous and honestly, you were too. Despite how you were feeling, you promised yourself that you wouldn't show the emotions that plagued you.

'I don't want to make him even more nervous or worried than he already is.' You told yourself as you washed the coffee mugs.

Fifteen minutes later, Bambam received a text from Jackson saying him and the guys were outside.

"Y/N, are you ready?" Bambam asked outside of the bathroom while looking at his phone. You washed your hands and dried them off before replying.

"Yeah" you said, opening the door. He stood there with no make-up on, dressed in a black shirt and jeans, looking as beautiful as ever. You couldn't help but smile at the man before you. At that moment, you're not sure what happened, but you couldn't hold it in anymore. The situation and emotions surrounding the day's event became too much to bear.

"Okay, let's-" Bambam looked up from his phone as he was speaking, but stopped when he saw the tears in your eyes.

"Y/N..."

When he said your name you quickly wiped your eyes.

"Sorry" you apologized with a bitter laugh. "I-"

This time Bambam's actions caught you off guard. He stepped forward and placed a sweet kiss on your forehead. Upon contact, you immediately closed your eyes and let out a breath you didn't know you were holding in.

A moment of silence passed as the two of you stood there, his lips still on your forehead and your eyes still closed. You wished you could stay like that and enjoy each other's company, but you knew that wasn't possible.

Bambam's lips left your forehead as his phone began to ring. You opened your eyes to see him reject the call from Jackson and then look at you.

"I love you." He said with the most sincere smile.

Your lips parted at his words but, nothing came out. Yeah, you've told each other those words before, but this time it felt different. This time it felt like a goodbye.

"I love you too." You finally replied, stepping forward to wrap your arms around his torso.

He returned the embrace by encircling your waist with one arm and placing the other behind your head.

"No matter what happens," he spoke, "I'll always be with you. Even if we're miles apart."

You tightened the hug after hearing him speak, not wanting let him go. You both stayed like that for a few more minutes before Bambam spoke again.

"We should go. Jackson and the others are waiting for us."

You nodded your head and reluctantly removed your arms from around him. He gave you another smile, one which you returned, and grabbed the handles of the suitcases beside him.

"Bambam," you said getting his attention, "No matter what happens, I'll always love you. Even if we're miles apart."


End file.
